


Names

by mosymoseys



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates the name Boomer.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

She hates the name Boomer.

Probably, because it was never meant to be a name. Boomer was a call-sign. Her name was Sharon Valerii.

But like so much of what was once hers, that name belongs to someone else now.

Someone else serves under Sharon Valerii's commission. Someone else flies Sharon Valerii's missions. Someone else is trusted by Sharon Valerii's crewmates and loved by Sharon Valerii's friends. Someone else is settled in Sharon Valerii's home. Someone else lives Sharon Valerii's life.

And all Boomer has left is her call-sign.

She hates the name Boomer, but at least it's still hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FanFiction.Net on 6/10/09 as upsidedownbutterfly.


End file.
